


Mr. Brightside

by Mntdewtop



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Brock Rumlow, Alpha Natasha Romanov, Alpha Nick, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Anal Fingering, Aquariums, Beta Bruce Banner, Beta Sharon, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Chinese Food, Christmas Presents, Creepy Brock Rumlow, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Forehead Kisses, Grief/Mourning, Lesbian Sharon Carter, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, McDonald's, Mental Health Issues, Mental Institutions, Movie Night, Nurse Sharon Carter, Nurse Steve Rogers, Omega Bucky Barnes, Omega Clint Barton, Omega Sam Wilson, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Miscarriage, Psychiatric Patient Bucky Barnes, Robin Williams Movies, Schizophrenia, Sick Character, Teddy Bears, Underage Kissing, Weed therapy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2018-12-14 06:14:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11777166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mntdewtop/pseuds/Mntdewtop
Summary: Steve Rogers, a psychiatric nurse is assigned to Bucky Barnes, a 17 year old schizophrenic about to age out of the system....Or how two dorks fall in love.





	1. American Beauty / American Psycho -- Fall Out Boy

     Phil Coulson picked and searched through a tall filing cabinet organised by A-B-C order. There all the records of every patient that stayed in S.P.H. were stored. Steve sat in a chair infront of the desk in Coulson's office. The office had plain, beige walls with a few framed pictures of his family. Three corners were occupied by fake plants. 

"His file, Mr.Rogers. " Coulson said, dropping the folder gently in front of him on the desk then sitting in the rolley chair.

Steve opened the cover labeled _**Paitient No.**_   _ **32557038\. Barnes, James Buchanan.**_  A picture of him was paper clipped to the folder. Steve was immediately enticed and entranced by him. His pouty lips where a beautiful pink-red. His blue eyes rivaled the hue of polar ice. Anybody with working eyes could tell he was handsome. His gorgeousness made the Alpha in Steve  _want_ him. Steve's mind imagined his bond mark on the crook of his neck, for everyone to see. The blonde pushed the thought from his head and moved on, reminding himself that James was  _17._ And schizophrenic.

 There were six pieces of paper. First his information like allergies (Carbamazepine), blood type (type O), his mark (omega), his therapist (Dr.Bruce Banner) and his eye color (blue) and his medications. Then the 'offenses' he's committed over the past four years he's spent at The Shield Psychiatric Hospital in Brooklyn. Two were minor, not taking medicine (every patient doesn't once and awhile) and getting caught red-handed kissing another patient (horny 16 year olds will be horny 16 year olds the nurse thought) but the last wasn't so minor.

He furrowed his eyebrows. "... attacked a staff member causing guard Rumlow seven lacerations on face, a periorbital hematoma and a nasal fracture."  

"Guard Rumlow says he did nothing to provoke Mr.Barnes."

"And what's James' side of the story?" He asked tipping his head to the side in question, reading deeper into Rumlow's report.

The middle-aged beta sighed. "We sedated him to pull him off Rumlow. After he regained consciousness was too distressed to tell anyone."

Steve nodded and moved on to the last page. "Miscarriage? " His heart sunk and ached, not even knowing the teen in question. He looked towards the man in charge of the hospital for more information.

"We don't know the name of the Alpha who impregnated him."  

He read on. "You put him in solitary confinement?" Steve started to fume. "After a miscarriage?"

"We were afraid he would get violent or try to commit suicide. "

Steve could understand the concern. But being put in solitary (extremely emotional and physically draining) after a extremely traumatic event was cruel. "Where are his parents? "

"We haven't seen them since he was admitted. No letters. No visits."

Having hearing enough, Steve placed the papers back on the desk. 

Coulson pressed his mouth in a line. If Steve didn't take the job, Phil would be back to scrambling for a RN to watch Barnes.

"When do I start?"

* * *

     Sam popped open another beer for everyone in Steve's spacious kitchen. He walked over to the living room where the football game was on. The African American man passed one to Steve over the back of the couch and sat down before handing one to Sharon.

"I start at the hospital on Monday. " The Alpha said after sipping the cold beer.

Sharon smiled and playfully hit his toned bicep. "That's fantastic!" Steve knew they would both be happy that he got a job at the hospital they worked at. Sam was a officer that helped nurses and doctors if patients got violent. Sharon was a nurse that dispensed meds and often talked to the paitients.  

"I got assigned to James Barnes. "

Both Sharon and Sam's face fell. "Bucky Barnes? He's in my wing." She said.

"The one who attacked Rumlow?" Sam asked.

"Yeah." Steve took another swig and listened to Sharon. "He also had a miscarriage, poor guy. I was the one who had to tell him. It destroyed him. He was so excited to have a pup too. He nearly cried when the baby started to move. Went around showing people his belly and let them feel. He even had names picked out."

A hole in Steve's heart was forming, getting heavier as Sharon spoke. They were quiet after that, watching Steve's favorite team (The Patriots) kick ass.

 


	2. High On Humans -- Oh Wonder

A little visual of Steve:

 

     Steve strode down the white, clean hallways with a modest smile on his face. Sharon stood in bright pink scrubs handing out pills in little paper cups to patients. Her light blonde hair was tied up in a pony tail with a scrunchy and her name tag had small Disney stickers on them. Today Steve decided on the Patriots themed scrubs to jazz things up.

"Hi Steve." She greeted brightly. "Bucky isn't up yet."

The nurse smiled, "Thanks." Then pulled out a small piece of paper from his pocket with James Barnes' room number jotted down.

The hospital has eight wings where the inpatients lived in. Each wing had seventy rooms that roomed two. Like James, many didn't have to share because of the abundance of rooms. The facility also had an Olympic sized pool, a huge cafeteria that was at the center of the building, a music room, very large movie theater, a library, and gym, fifteen solitary confinement rooms (Steve often called them prison cells), and many rooms for one-on-one therapy. Shield was obviously a very well funded mental hospital. 

James' door had the numbers  **376** boldly written on it. His white board had the name  _Bucky_ in red marker and sloppy penmanship. The window next to the door showed a figure under the sheets of the twin sized pushed against the wall. Steve knocked four times and watched the figure. It flopped on its back, a leg dangled off the side.

His hand turned the door knob to peek inside. The room smelt like teenager and the sweet smell of omega. "... James? Time to get up bud'. It's six-thirty. Breakfast is gonna be ready soon and you need to get your meds."  

James groaned.  

Steve flicked the lights on. James was underneath the white sheets, the only part of him that was uncovered was his forehead and dark chocolate hair and lower leg that dangled off the bed.

"Do I really have ta' get up?" Steve smiled. He liked the sound of James' voice. It had an accent similar to his but wasn't very deep. "I don't even eat breakfast. "

"But... it's the most important meal of the day."

The brunette whined and kicked off the sheets and stood up. The picture in his file didn't do much justice for the boy's gorgeous face. It didn't capture his chubby cheeks or sculpted jaw bones. His legs were beautifully sculpted and long but his head was inches below Steve's  bearded chin. James' slept in black boxer briefs. His tan skin glowed, looked soft to the touch. Steve wanted to reach out and just _feel._ He refrained from doing so because it would get him fired. 

" 'You new here?" Eyes still adjusting to the light, he squinted at Steve. 

"First day. I'm the nurse that's watching you. Name's Steve Rogers." The patient didn't respond, he only started to make his bed. The room had a long dresser with random items on it like a ball of hair bands, three framed pictures, a neon green hairbrush, two thick books, chapstick in peaches' n'  cream flavor, and an unopened can of Dr.Pepper. It also had a blue beanbag chair next to a lamp. A small pile of books beside it. The rest of the room was pure, boring white. 

James, still in a daze from sleep, stumbled from the newly made bed and to the dresser, pulling out black sweatpants and a black long sleeved shirt. Too busy in his previous self-tour of the room, he didn't see the teddy bear laying belly up on the pillow. It was definitely old and well-loved. A soft light, blue ribbon was wrapped loosely around its neck in a bow, the ends were frayed. Both of the eyes were there but the left was hanging by threads. It's light brown fur was in good condition but clearly dirty.

"So are you going to stay around for awhile? " James asked not making eye contact while brushing his hair and tying it in a tornado knot on the top of his head.  

Steve knew what that question really ment. ' _Are you going to Stay? Can I get emotionally attached to you? Will you stay for Me? With me?'_ He didn't need six years of college to translate that clearly. 

"Yes. I'm gonna stay around for awhile. " Steve told him, sure to put a confident tone behind his words to ease James.

"Then call me Bucky. " He plucked the teddy bear off the bed and tucked it in the pouch pocket of the sweatshirt. "Let's go get breakfast. " Steve followed him out of his room to Sharon. Bucky stood in line, not talking to other patients but caressing with his thumb the foot of the teddy bear that stuck out. Finally infront, he smiled at Sharon. "Morning, Sharon."

"Good morning Bucky!" She greeted. "Sleep well? " The blonde asked hopefully although she knew the pills she was giving him made sleep for hours on end.

"Yeah." He said half heartedly, rubbing his tired eyes and receiving the cup with **_James B._** written on it. A bottles of water were on the other cart. He tossed all the pills in his mouth and forced them down with the water. "See ya later." Bucky said awkwardly before leaving down the hall with Steve. "I have a doctors appointment with Dr. Cho after breakfast. "

"I know. Nervous?"

"Yeah." Bucky kept his eyes on the ground. "She's gonna have to give me a shot."

Before Steve had a change to respond they entered the cafeteria. At least 250 people occupied the tables. It was very loud and overwhelming. "If you want to go back to your room at any time, just let me know."

"Roger, Rogers. " Bucky smiled. "You pick a table and I'll get breakfast." 

"Got it." Bucky disappeared into the crowd. Steve saw an empty spot close by and sat down on one of the round seats connected to the table. He watched Bucky stand in the line, receive a styrofoam (no hard, washable trays because they could hurt eachother with them) tray of food from the lunch ladies and slump back. "What's on the menu today?"

"One scoop of strawberries so ripe they can almost be categorised as mush. A  _single_ waffle that has absolutely so taste. A dimes worth of stale syrup. Two very small sausages. One carton of milk, three days away from expiring, you know, only the finest. And, not only an egg, my friend, but an egg  _patty._ All of which is to be eaten with a plastic _spoon_ because they," He made a circle motion in the air the the bowl of the spoon, "Don't trust us."

Deciding against explaining why and sounding like a parent, he just simply said, "Yeah." He could see how this place could become isolating fast. "Who do you normally sit with?" 

"I almost never eat breakfast. " He shoved a sausage in his mouth. "Clint usually doesn't eat lunch. So I eat alone during lunch. Nat was discharged a year ago so he's the only one I know here." 

"Is Clint your friend?"

"Yeah. We met in Group when I first got here." He opened the tab of the milk, washing down the waffle. "Steve-O? Can I ask you somethin'?"

"Of course. " He scratched his hairy chin.

"You 'think I'm crazy?"

Steve furrowed his eyebrows. "Of course I don't think you're crazy. The only difference between another boy your age and you is that you're inside a hospital. "

"Not many boys my age is a schizo'." The brunette was finished with his food. Now making designs in the syrup. 

"You are not your schizophrenia. You are Bucky." Sincerity dripped from the nurses words. 

Bucky, obviously not wanting to continue the conversation, stood. "I better throw this away before we're late for my appointment."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> S!#t! How long has it been since I've updated!? Next: The appointment.


	3. Do You Really Want It? -- Nothing More

     Bucky held his sweaty palms over his ears to muffle out the Godforsaken tick-tick-ticking of the wall clock. His eyes were clenched as hard as he could because he  _knew_ they came when he was nervous. People that had no skin. Just white lines of static. They stood in corners, his peripheral vision, over his body as he tried to sleep, they watched him in the shower. They were noiseless beings with no emotion. Imagining them worked him up even more.  

"Bucky, take some deep breaths for me. " Steve placed his hand on his lower back.

"If I open my eyes they'll be here." He spat.

"Can you tell me who 'they' are?" Steve's eyes dashed to the clock. Eight minutes until Dr. Cho will see them. The Alpha moved from the padded waiting room chair to crouching infront of the scared patient gently placing his warm fingertips on his wrists. "I can help you. I just need you to let me."

"The people. " He sniffled. 

"They're the hallucinations, right?" Bucky nodded. "Can you open one of your eyes for me? I'm right infront of you. All there is is me and you. I'll protect you." Putting trust in Steve, Bucky relaxed his face. Opening his left eye he saw Steve's face inches away. "Good. How 'bout the other?" Cautiously the other eyelid lifted. "Just me and you." A tear just about to fall from his eye was swept up by Steve's thumb. "Don't cry. I'm right here."

"How are you so good at this?" Bucky whispered. A meek smile on his face.

"I don't have a decade worth of student loans for nothin'." The door beside them opened. Steve stood when Dr. Cho appered from the office. Her black hair was tied up neatly and she was adorned in a white lab coat.

"Ready?" The doctor asked.

"As I'll ever be." Bucky answered and walked in.

She closed the door when all there were inside. Steve stood by the examination bed, looking at the tiled floor. "Stand here, please." He stepped on the black scale she pointed to. Cho stood on her toes to look at the height chart behind Bucky. "5 feet, 8 inches." And read the red numbers of the scales face. "128.48 pounds." She jotted it on the paper secured to the clipboard she held. "Take a seat. This is your fifth time receiving Paliperidone Palmitate, correct? "

"Yeah." Already knowing the drill, Bucky took out his arm from the sweatshirt. Steve watched his feet swing back and forth over the side of the bed. 

"I'll administer the shot and you two will be on your way. " Steve watched Bucky watch her ready the needle like a hawk.

He had to distract him. Cho was wipping his skin with an alcohol swab when... "Hey Buck," He turned his head away from his arm. "There's ten fish in a fish tank, right? Then two swim away, four drown and three die. How many fish are left in the tank?"

"One."

"How?"

"Because two plus four plus three minus ten equals one."

"If the fish are in a tank how can they swim away and how can they drown if they're fish?" 

Bucky's eyes widen. "There's only seven then." Steve's heart fluttered when he saw Bucky's huge smile.

"All done." Cho said, placing a Tweety Bird bandaid on his arm. 

Maybe this Steve guy isn't so bad.  


	4. Weight Of It All -- Handsome Ghost

     Bucky's absolute bliss ended when four, sharp knocks landed on his shut door. He had found the perfect position to sleep in. On his flat stomach with the covers over his head, pillow under arm. The sheets gave him the perfect temperature. But the sudden noise had made him aware that he needed to move. Abruptly he flopped to his back and dangled his left leg off the side of the bed. Apparently the monster who awoke him still wasn't happy. They opened the door, the groan from the hinges told him so. 

"... James? Time to get up bud'. It's six-thirty. Breakfast is gonna be ready soon and you need to get your meds." He hoped if he didn't respond the intruder would go away. He flipped the lights on.  _Shit_

He didn't recognize the voice but his grumpiness softened. It was medium deep and had a Brooklyn accent.  "Do I really have ta' get up?" Morning breath made his mouth taste sour when he spoke. "I don't even eat breakfast. " He reasoned.

"But... it's the most important meal of the day." Who was this Guy? Tony the Tiger? Toucan Sam? Cap'n Crunch? Who ever he was, he wasn't giving up. Bucky pulled off the sheets and stood on the carpet. 

The intruder was handsome as fuck. His beard was neatly trimmed, he had beautiful, pink lips, caring eyes, he was tall and wore New England Patriots scrubs. Bucky's never been interested in sports but  _Goooooooooo Sports Team!_

He didn't want to be a total spazzo so he suppressed his interest. " 'You new here?"

"First day. I'm the nurse that's watching you. Name's Steve Rogers." Bucky couldn't think when he looked into those eyes so he turned to make his bed. He took his sweet time, making all the lines perfect and even fluffed his pillow. Then he remembered he was almost naked. The only thing that was keeping him modest was thin fabric. Bucky opened his dresser drawer. Pulling on the first thing he saw. All black. _Nice, Bucky, nice_. 

The lack of conversation was making him uncomfortable so he blurted the first thing that came to mind.

"So are you going to stay around for awhile? "  

He could tell Steve was thinking about his answer.  

"Yes. I'm gonna stay around for awhile. " This Steve guy was a tad bit awkward if you asked Bucky. 

"Then call me Bucky. " From the bed he picked up lion and put it in his pouch. He didn't want Steve to think he was some weirdo that needed a stuffed bear to make it through the day (even though he was). "Let's go get breakfast. " Now totally awake, he was fully focused on getting food. He wasn't awake at this ungodly hour (Seven AM) for no reason. Outside the comfort of his room, he stood in line for his pills. Taking pills was one of his least favorite things to do each day. He had his special cocktail of multi colored drugs. Long ago he forgot/stopped caring about which did what. Finally first in line he saw the happy little blonde he usually did Monday through Friday. "Morning, Sharon."

"Good morning Bucky!" She greeted all too preppy. "Sleep well? " Bucky couldn't remember the last time he got a good night's sleep. 

"Yeah." He lied, rubbing his eyes and picking his cup and a bottle of water. Downing pills had become as easy as breathing. He tossed the paper cups into the garage can. "See ya later."


	5. Gooey -- Glass Animals

     "That'll rot your insides." Steve commented, nodding to the Mountain Dew in Bucky's hand as they walked down the hallway.

"Cool." He teased. "I've always wanted to see my gallbladder. "  

"It'll make all your teeth rot and fall out." He tried again.

"I  _always_  brush my teeth  _twice_ a day." 

"What ever."

Steve was trying  _so_ hard not to look at Bucky's legs. Today he dressed in a white t-shirt and black booty shorts. They showcased his thighs and hugged his pillowy bottom.  _He's 17 teen years old, Steve._ He reminded himself. Three days had passed since his first day. Steve caught himself staring at Bucky when he wasn't looking, thinking about his voice when he was at home, chuckling quietly at his jokes when nobody was around. 

"They're playing Mrs.Doubtfire tonight." Bucky informed him for the second time that day. Ever since Steve woke him up, he's been excited for movie night. Bucky always loved movie night. But tonight Bucky was _even more_ excited. He plans on making the first move when he least suspects it. Steve was too great to just let slip. Bucky has never met a person could distract him from a hallucination. When one of those came, he was alone. Even a roomful of people couldn't help him. With Steve, he wasn't helpless. Steve was so soft and caring and warm. He wasn't nervous in the least bit.

The showing room wasn't dark yet so Bucky could choose where he wanted this to happen. He walked infront of Steve to the very back and sat in aisle seat. Steve sat on his left. Fast forward five minutes, the door closed. Not a single patient was in the same row as them. The opening credits rolled. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched the light from the screen dance on Steve's face. Bucky forced himself to pry his eyes off the man. He would wait to act.

 

Robin Williams had just slammed his face in frosting when Bucky did it. He elbowed Steve's arm that was on the arm rest until he moved it. Bucky raised it completely up so there was nothing dividing them. He scooted closer, hands wrapping around Steve's bicep. Smiling, Bucky placed his head on his shoulder. Content filled him, smelling Steve's beautiful sent. He thought it couldn't get better until Steve moved his arm from out underneath him, laying it across his shoulders. His large protective hand on his bare arm.

Steve thought he was buring alive. His skin felt sticky against his clothes. He had Bucky underneath his arm. And he couldn't tell himself this time to feel bad. 

Because this was the best fucking feeling in the whole entire world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An itsy bitsy chapter to get the ball rolling


	6. When You Can't Sleep At Night -- Of Mice & Men

     Bucky sat in his beanbag chair with his feet propped up on the of foot his bed. He was reading the book he always did,  _What to Expect_ When _You're Expecting._ He's read the book so many times he could almost recite the boot. Cover to cover. Times like this he didn't mind. When he could leave his door just a sliver open. No one to disturb him. The only sounds to be heard were the pages being turned and his breaths. Steve was on his break but would be back any minute now. Dinner is going to be served in twenty minutes. Tonight is Mexican night. Nothing better than cheep, flavorless Mexican rice paired with almost plastic cheese.  

Bucky was pretty sure that he had Steve's work schedule down. Come in at seven AM, wake Bucky (a dangerous task), visit with him while he had breakfast, waste an hour and a half until he had his hour long therapy appointment with Dr.Banner at ten AM (except on Wednesday then he had group therapy), kill an hour and forty-five until lunch was served, take Bucky to the showers for his assigned shower time at 1 PM on the dot, (wait two hours for movie night if it is Thursday), waste another three hours, go on an hour long break (usually he only took thirty), come back ten minutes prior to dinner, visit with him while Bucky ate, walk Bucky to the community room to watch TV with other patients before leaving by six-thirty.    

Footsteps fell down the hallway until Steve walked into his room with two takeout boxes in hand. "Like Chinese food?"

"Yeah?" He set down his book and stood.

The nurse handed him a box, napkins and a fork. "I didn't know what you like so I got you orange chicken, chow mein, and an egg roll." Bucky opened the styrofoam lid. Steam rose from the chicken. Everything looked fresh and good. Beside the roll was a fortune cookie. Bucky was confused.

Why would Steve give him anything?

"For me?" Bucky asked, watching Steve lower himself to the beanbag and begin eating. His long legs, crossed at the ankle, were spread on the floor. Steve nodded. "Why?"

"I normally get my patients take out food on Friday. Eat," He gestured with his fork, "before it gets cold."

Bucky sat on his bed, criss-cross. He picked up a piece of the vermilion colored chicken with the plastic fork and took a bite. The orange in the sauce popped. It was delicious. The first food he's had from the outside world in five years. "This is amazing. " Steve grinned. "So how come you get them food?" Bucky questioned, pushing a strain of hair behind his ear.

"Because... I know this can get hard. The whole hospital thing. It can get lonely and routine and scary. The food sucks. I was in the hospital a lot growing up. "

Bucky twirled the noodles with the end of the fork. "Psychiatric? "

"No. I was just physically ill."

"With what?" Bucky liked talking about Steve. Steve's voice put him at ease.

"Asthma, heart problems, too many fights. "

"Too many fights!" He yelled, eyebrows raised almost to his hairline. 

"I didn't know how to let things go. Still don't, really. My poor ma. Almost every other day she'd get home from working for hours on end and have to fix me up. "

"She was a doctor? " 

"No, a nurse."  

"What was her name?"

"Sarah. Sarah Rogers."

A bad feeling coiled in Bucky's stomach. "I was gonna name one of my babies Sarah."

"It's a beautiful name."

"It is." Bucky chomped his egg roll. "Your other patients?"

"You're my only patient right now."

"How many were there?" Bucky tried to swallow down his jealousy along with the noodles but that proved to be difficult. 

"You're my sixth ever patient. " 

"Am I your favorite? " 

Steve sighed, thinking hard about his answer. "I guess."

"You guess?"

" _Fine_ _._  You are my favorite patient. "

"Ever?"

"Ever." Steve took a big bite of chicken, getting sause on the hair of the corner of his mouth. 

"You gotta little... spot," He pointed to his own mouth. Steve wiped the napkin on the wrong side.

"I get it?" 

"No." Almost in a trance, he set his food aside and walked slowly to Steve. "I'll get it." He breathed. 

"Buck." Bucky gently placed a bent knee on either side of his legs on the beanbag. Shaking hands rested on Steve's warm neck. Inch by inch Bucky brought his face closer until he felt Steve's soft lips. They closed their eyes. Facial hair tickled his face. Their lips glided over one another. Steve put his hands around his medium sized waist. One of Bucky's hands reached up to feel Steve's short hairs on the back of his neck to the soft hair higher up. If they were both in their right minds, they would of worried about somebody walking in. Luckily for them, everyone was in the cafeteria, none the wiser.

First to initiate the kiss, Bucky was the first to pull away, giving and receiving tiny pecks. He didn't move away, though. "Did ya get it?" Stars in his eyes, Steve asked.

"Yeah." Bucky bit his lip. "Was that okay?" They were whispering now. The feeling of intimacy was too thickly wrapped around them for anything louder.

"That was more than okay."    


End file.
